


Messages to You

by toliu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mystery, Nogitsune, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, One Year Later, Post-Allison Argent's Death, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Secrets, Stiles Disappears, Stiles is assumed dead, Supernatural - Freeform, Teen Romance, The Nogitsune Lives, Werewolves, Where is Stiles, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toliu/pseuds/toliu
Summary: After the events of the Nogitsune Stiles goes missing, a year later a series of messages are sent to Isaac's phone all dating back to the start of his disappearance."You don't have to like me but please, don't leave me alone."
Relationships: Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski, Isaac Lahey/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 19





	1. If You Forget Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the writing prompt, "Your best friend goes missing while on an expedition. They are assumed dead. In reality, they are alive and message you on their phone like a diary to help their loneliness. One year later, their phone gets signal and the messages send."
> 
> With a twist! Expect writing mistakes here and there, I don't have an editor (I will edit the chapters later). We're going into this like men at war.

When the sun falls on the 365th day Isaac lets himself remember. France is everything he could have wished for in a place to run away, it's busy and keeps his mind off things where he could have easily strayed off into. That doesn't completely mean everything has gotten better, there are days he wakes up and screams in a panic thinking that everything had begun again. 

Allison is dead, yet so are many other people. He even lets himself remember Stiles who he had never been close to because at the end of all their struggles his death was the final conclusion. 

Stiles, along with Allison, Aiden, Erica, Boyd, and many others disappear only there's nowhere to find them other than joining them in death. It's hollow―his heart, and no matter what he does nothing brings it back to what scrambles it was before. He'd thought becoming a werewolf would make everything better but maybe if he had the chance to go back he'd say no, maybe just to tether on the line of 'what if.' 

What if Allison didn't die? What if Stiles had never been possessed by the Nogitsune? 

Sometimes he laughs thinking how sad it was that all he could do was think of things that would never happen because reality was set in motion and death covered the ground he tried to walk along. He was dumb to think running away could ever be an answer. 

"Isaac," Chris called out looking towards where he sat. "I'm heading off."

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Oh yeah, I'll see you later."

Chris tries to make things easy but even he is emotionally scarred beyond repair. They try to do better for each other but fail in the long run much too impacted by the heavy feeling of loss. Isaac speaks to Scott sometimes but their conversations are long and often filled with more silence than actual words and Scott ends most calls worse than before. 

Isaac sometimes blames Stiles for everything and even though he knows he shouldn't it's a burning feeling at the back of his throat that's hard to ignore. Today is no different and he feels more and more upset at himself for thinking that way about Stiles, who used to find so much humor in their terrible circumstances. 

Scott will speak about Allison but he'll never speak about Stiles. 

He clenches his fist and rubs harshly at his reddening eyes, it's been exactly a year since that day. On days like this, he thinks he's allowed to look back on those times. He finds his phone and before he could stop himself he's staring at an old photo of them all together and they're happy, so happy then that it hurts even more that it's gone. 

It's November 13th today and maybe he'll be stuck thinking it's November 13th tomorrow, even the day after that. November 13th hurt to think about but he would have to live through many others. 

Squinting, he leans in to take a closer look at a photo of him, Stiles and Scott noticing the way Stiles was mid-huff glaring at him. His lips curl slowly, if he could go back maybe he would have appreciated how much Stiles made him forget. 

Just before he's about to flip over to another photo his phone buzzes to let him know he's received a message, then it buzzes again, and again, and again. It doesn't stop for a long time but when it does he opens his messages to check who it could have been. 

At the very top of his message inbox in bold is Stiles' name but that doesn't make sense because Stiles has been gone for a year, he's been dead since that night a year ago. He shuts his phone for a moment before breathing out to open it again but it's still there, a bold outline of his name that weights his shoulders down. Despite feeling dread creep down his spine he presses onto the message box, the last time Stiles had messaged him was a frowny face and that was just hours before he was strung outside and dragged to his death by the Oni. 

That was so long ago but now there's more and it's impossible, it has to be impossible. 

**November 15th, 1:02 AM**

"You don't have to like me but please, don't leave me alone."


	2. Heartbreak Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of the Nogitsune Stiles goes missing, a year later a series of messages are sent to Isaac's phone all dating back to the start of his disappearance.
> 
> "You don't have to like me but please, don't leave me alone."

Isaac snaps his phone shut and throws it across the room, well more so across to the couch on the other side of the room. His hands are shaking and like a constant rhythm in his head, he mutters that it's all just a morbid joke. After the Oni had butchered Stiles―or was it the Nogitsune? They'd taken his body away, it was something that Kira confirmed as a ritual practice of the Oni, to completely expel and destroy the Nogitsune for good. 

Stiles' phone had been gone too, in fact, anything he had on that day was nowhere to be found. The idea that someone could have taken Stiles' phone and set up some kind of disturbing series of events made him want to dry heave. He whispered words of comfort to himself in the silent room, eyes moving towards the phone that had opened up a new world of confusion. 

He was so terrified. 

"You don't have to like me but please, don't leave me alone."

Isaac could almost imagine Stiles rasping out those words while his stomach bleeds out in front of him and he really does try not to cry. His breathing is harsh and he tries to smother the sound with clawed fingernails. It hurt when they dug into the skin on his cheeks but in an instant, the feeling goes away and his attention is back on the eerily silent phone. 

He wants to know more, wants to understand if it really was someone pretending to be Stiles or if in some odd phenomenon Stiles had sent those messages and he would be able to tell him that he does care about his jokes, that he does enjoy when he laughs too loudly. 

He gets up and moves towards the phone before picking it up with hesitant hands. Two taps and he's back into his message inbox and there is Stiles again but then again, he reminds himself, maybe it's not really Stiles. 

Licking his lips nervously, he clicked to open the messages. 

**November 15th, 1:06 AM**

You were the first person I thought of, you know? Oddly enough I thought about you.

**November 15th, 1:07 AM**

Not that I always think of you of course it's just that

it's really lonely here 

wherever here is

His finger stills before it could continue to scroll down, hands refusing to move any further than what he's already gotten to. The mention of 'Wherever here is' forces Isaac to bite back the bile collecting at his throat. It really does have to be a sick game, but why him? Stiles never cared for him the way he cared for Scott. 

**November 15th, 1:20 AM**

Sometimes I think that if I close my eyes it'll all be gone

that feeling

you know 

but then I think that if I close my eyes one day and you're all gone-

He pressed the phone shut quickly when the sound of a door clicking rang out in his ears. Chris walked back into their apartment, the smell of ash and sulfur sticking to his clothes. For a second he just stares at Isaac before turning towards the kitchen and pulling out a glass of water. 

"Kid," Chris muttered facing Isaac. "Scott's been trying to call you all day."

A brief feeling of surprise settles over him, he'd been so focused on the messages and what they could have meant that he didn't notice the missed calls from Scott. If he was being honest he didn't want to speak to Scott though, he wanted to drown himself away and pretend that the messages on his phone didn't exist. How would he be able to explain what they were or what they could have meant?

"Wherever here is." He felt that same panic creeping up at him, where was he?

Maybe he was actually going crazy, a feeling that took a year to finally overtake him would be easier to explain than the dead coming back to life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably should have warned that I'm not very good at keeping chapter lengths all the same so expect varying chapters.


End file.
